


In touch

by ola_ukraine



Category: Ian Bohen - Fandom, JR Bourne - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, I REGRET NOTHING, I love this two dorks, JR miss BoBo so fucking much, M/M, Romantic Relationship, Slash, ukrainian laguage
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто у сестри Джея було день народження. Просто Джей Ару Йен нагадує його ж улюблене вино "Шаблі". Стосунки двох дорослих чоловіків, які не можуть їх розкрити, тому що втратять аудіторію і обидва про це знають.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisssTina V](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KrisssTina+V).



Джей зітхає і відкидається на ліжку, біла сорочка - її краї розлітаються. В нього пілікає телефон. Клара сестра питає: як він добрався, нагадує, що ввечері вони хочуть піти до казино. Вона дякує йому ще раз (скільки можна вже) за привітання з усього світу. Він проводить по обличчю розкритою долонею і відповідає, що все добре, він подумає і кладе слухавку.

Він згадує, що в Каліфорнії час такий самий, як і в Лас Вегасі. Борн довго вагається та все ж набирає номер Йена, той відповідає у вікно відео-чата з другого разу. В нього заспаний вигляд: на голові цілковитий безлад, великий жирний кіт білий в іржавих плямах лежить на його оголених грудях.

\- Привіт, - в Боена голос захриплий від сну.

\- Я тебе розбудив? – Джей мружить очі і торкається пальцем до екрану стільнички, до різкої вилиці.

\- Я збирався вставати, - Йен позіхає в камеру, тре щоку і кінчик брови. Він зганяє кота, той незадоволено нявкає.

\- Шкода, що тебе не було Бобо. Ми сьогодні пили твоє улюблене «Шаблі», - Борн зводить брови на переніссі, він ніколи не скаже Йену, що скучив. Божечки, як же він скучив, це дратує. Джей пам’ятає, що Йен сам схожий на своє улюблене біле вино, так само свіжий з легкими фруктовими нотами . Чоловік різко встає у нього паморочиться голова від випитого, він робить незграбний рух рукою та чіпляється за матрац ліжка. В вікні відео-чата Боєн бачить шматок підборіддя, що заросло біло-темною щетиною та засмаглу шкіру шиї, шматок ключиці.

\- Ми побачимося в Лос-Анджелесі наступного тижня, - Бобо сонячно посміхається, трусить головою і додає - п’яничко.

Джей супиться, намагається зібрати себе до купи, вирівнює телефона.

\- Як Брюссель? – питання виривається мимоволі. Борн не хотів питати, адже він пам’ятає, що вони не спілкувалися з того дня, коли він привітав Йена з Днем Народження, той саме сидів у літаку.

\- Стоїть на місці, що з ним станеться. Там гарне пиво, Хьоклін тобі не розповідав? Я скучив, знаєш?! – Йен дивиться в прозорі ледь примружені очі Джея, вишукуючи там відповідне почуття.

Борн стискає вуста, аби не зітхнути з полегшенням і посміхається щиро всім обличчям, тілом.

\- Я теж, - ні, він не спитає: як там його Еліза? Хоч і кортить.

\- Треба буде сходити в той ресторан «Артур Джей», що на Манхетенні, - закусує нижню губу задумливо.

Борн пам’ятає, що так само він її закусував після їх вечері, коли вони їхали в таксі, преш ніж поставити дурне запитання «Чому нам вдвох так добре, Джею?» А потім він притиснувся своїм лобом до його і поцілував. Поцілунок вийшов незграбний і змазаний. Борн лише встиг відчути невловимий смак вишневих нот від вина, та власний пряний смак Боена з нотами кардамону. Замість відповіді він повернув поцілунок Бобо. Взяв за шию притягнув до себе і розкрив його вуста своїм язиком. Їм було добре разом, з ним він був собою.

\- Сходимо. Як там Еліза? – Джей ненавидить себе в ту саму мить, коли запитання про жінку, яка нібито в стосунках з Йеном зривається з його вуст.

\- Джей, будь ласка, - Боен звужує очі, ознака того що він не налаштований зараз сваритись.

\- Хіба не можна спитати? – Борн знизує плечима, ніби байдуже, але зараз вони в нього дуже напружені.

\- Ми вже про це говорили, мама не грає мої мізки. Камінгс робить на мені піар, прихильники не задають мені так часто питання, коли ми з тобою одружимося, - роздратовано відповідає Йен і навіть встає з ліжка.

Джей цілих декілька хвилин спостерігає сірий колір білизни у того на ліжку. Коли Боен нарешті з’являється у вікні відео-чата в простій сірій футболці з розтягнутим коміром, то Борн посміхається кривувато.

\- Дійсно Йене, одностатеві стосунки вже узаконили скрізь в Штатах. Чому, ні?

Вони обидва знають на це відповідь: Чому, ні? Йен, як і Джей ніколи не кине свою роботу, яку любить понад життя.

\- Ти чудово знаєш «чому» - Йен показує зовсім по хлопчачі йому язика.

\- Гімнюк, - Борн сміється в голос і хитає головою.

\- Твій коханий гімнюк, - уточнює Бобо і теж посміхається.

Джей витирає сльози, що проступили від сміху, робить ковток повітря. Слова Йена дають надію, що все в них буде добре.

\- Мій коханий гімнюк, - погоджується він.

Боен стискає пальці, якими тримає телефон до білих кісточок і каже: - До зв’язку.

На задньому тлі Джей чує голос матері Йена.

\- До зв’язку, - погоджується він.

Джей виходить на балкон і закурює «Парламент», дивиться на готель «Вдара», що височіє навпроти його номеру. Сутінки накривають сіро-рожевим рядном Лас- Вегас. Багаточисленні готелі миготять вогнями, розфарбовуючи все в червоно-помаранчеве та куряче жовте. Він дзвонить сестрі і каже, що мабуть піде до казино.

Після гри Борн заходить до свого номеру завалюється втомлено на королівських розмірів ліжко спиною і знімає взуття, зачіпляючи п’яти носаками. Він пише повідомлення Йену _**– Солодких снів.**_

Одразу отримує відповідь: _**\- Тільки, якщо в них будеш ти.**_

Джей посміхається і нічого не відписує, кладе телефона поруч з собою і засинає. Штат Невада, де знаходиться місто, яке ніколи не спить Лас Вегас тулиться до штата Каліфорнії, теплим боком за допомогою західного вітру. Боену сниться Борн на мотоциклі і в тому смішному ретро-шоломі. Йен ніколи не зізнається Джеєю, що як останній маніяк слідкує за ним у всіх соцмережах.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
